<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【米菊】合约恋人 by luoyingbinfen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595407">【米菊】合约恋人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoyingbinfen/pseuds/luoyingbinfen'>luoyingbinfen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:20:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoyingbinfen/pseuds/luoyingbinfen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>纯洁大学生米和本子画手菊之间发生的不可描述的事。<br/>就这些。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/Japan (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【米菊】合约恋人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“那么，阿尔桑。”本田菊拉起阿尔弗雷德的手，脸上泛起红晕，“可以……和我开房吗？”<br/>“开房？Of course！亚瑟给我说过开房超爽的！”阿尔弗雷德一脸兴奋。<br/>原来琼斯先生知道“开房”是怎么一回事吗？还是柯克兰先生告诉他的？本田菊心里咯噔一声。<br/>两人终于到了订的房间。<br/>“阿尔桑。”本田菊脱下鞋子，换上拖鞋，“我要去洗澡了。”<br/>“我想和菊一起洗！”<br/>“好……走吧，阿尔桑。”本田菊的心不由得跳得更快了。<br/>喷着热水的花洒放入浴缸里，散发着白色的蒸汽，卫生间的镜子上蒙上一层小水珠。阿尔弗雷德抓住花洒就往身上淋。<br/>原来是这样一起洗澡吗？？？<br/>本田菊用手试了试水温，对阿尔弗雷德说：“阿尔桑，泡澡可以减肥。”<br/>“那我就和菊一起泡澡吧！”<br/>两人静静地躺在浴缸里，只有阿尔弗雷德喋喋不休说个不停。<br/>“泡澡好舒服哦～”<br/>“……”<br/>“菊，没想到你个子不高，这里可不小啊。”阿尔弗雷德盯着本田菊的那个地方，有些惊讶地说道。<br/>本田菊的脸腾地红了。他不敢接话，默默把脸埋在水里。<br/>琼斯先生果真是天赋异禀……本田菊这样想着。他本想和阿尔弗雷德在浴室里发生些什么，但是两人只是舒舒服服地洗了个澡。阿尔弗雷德全程很兴奋，并没有对他做些什么出格的举动……<br/>不能让他再装了！本田菊铁心今天要和阿尔弗雷德发生些什么。<br/>对了，他或多或少都是知道开房是要干什么的吧？<br/>本田菊望着刚刚泡完澡就躺在床上呼呼大睡的恋人，心中掠过一丝失望。<br/>原来他真的不知道开房是怎么一回事啊……<br/>不能再等了。本田菊咬咬牙，爬上床，吻上阿尔弗雷德的唇。<br/>本田菊凭着多年画本子的经验，轻柔地啃咬着阿尔弗雷德的唇。<br/>阿尔弗雷德迷迷糊糊地睁了眼。<br/>本田菊决定豁出去了。<br/>灵巧的舌头轻松探入阿尔弗雷德的口腔，扫过整齐的牙齿，和对方的舌头纠缠在一起。两人粗重的呼吸在偌大的房间里听得格外清晰。阿尔弗雷德不可思议地睁大眼睛。那双蔚蓝的眼里闪过一丝惊愕和慌乱。<br/>这不是第一次接吻了，但阿尔弗雷德的吻技却他们仍然很差。本田菊在心里吐槽。<br/>两人的唇终于分开。本田菊膝盖分开跪在在阿尔弗雷德身子两侧，双手撑在他的胸口。<br/>“您真的不想和我做些什么吗？”<br/>“做什么？”阿尔弗雷德无奈扶额。<br/>“我想教您做一些舒服的事。”本田菊的眼里满是笑意。<br/>本田菊赤裸着身子将阿尔弗雷德压在身下，幽黑的眸子和往常一样平静，微红的脸颊和耳根略显色情。他在他的美利坚情人耳畔说着情话，低沉而沙哑的嗓音比平时更具磁性。阿尔弗雷德有些紧张，凌乱的呼吸声在安静的房间里听得格外清晰。本田菊虽然性格内敛，但在说情话这方面却堪称一流。阿尔弗雷德听不太懂，只是简单地回应了一句“I love you”。日本人感到心脏突突地跳，浑身的血液仿佛在逆流。他热情地搂上阿尔弗雷德的脖子，疯狂地吻他——他在阿尔弗雷德的爱里彻底沉沦，他愿意为他做任何事情，他愿意把自己的一切都给他。<br/>本田菊拿了藏在枕头下的润滑液，趁着和阿尔弗雷德接吻的间隙，挤出一些在手上，探向了那个难以启齿的密穴。<br/>本田菊也是第一次，手法并不娴熟。两根手指被后穴吞入，异物入侵的感觉并不好受。但他知道仅仅两根手指是不够的。他和阿尔弗雷德洗澡时偷偷地瞄了对方的物什，现在想起脸上还在发烧，内心却又有些害怕。于是，本田菊硬着头皮给自己扩张。从未被扩张的后穴吞入四根手指。修长的手指在内壁摩擦，甚至进入更深的地方——本田菊难受地呻吟一声，身上的力气全都被抽去了似的瘫了下去。<br/>“菊，你难受吗？”阿尔弗雷德关心地问道，其实他光看本田菊红着脸娇喘身下的兄弟就抬头了。<br/>本田菊牵着他的手探向做好扩张的后穴。“阿尔桑的手指伸进去的话，我会很舒服的。”<br/>阿尔弗雷德听话地把手指伸进去，另一只手脱住本田菊的臀部，轻轻地揉捏着两团白皙的软肉。本田菊湿漉漉的后穴饥渴地收缩内壁，试图挽留阿尔弗雷德的手指。<br/>“菊的这里又热又紧，好舒服喔——”<br/>“//////”<br/>本田菊已经顾不上羞耻了，只是更大声地求阿尔弗雷德把更多手指放进去，他想要更大的东西把他填满。<br/>“阿尔桑如果插进去的话，您也会舒服，我也会舒服……”本田菊黑色的眼睛蒙上了情欲。<br/>“是……这样吗？”阿尔弗雷德将肉棒抵上湿得一塌糊涂的穴口，托着本田菊的臀部缓慢地挺入。<br/>“呃，好胀……”本田菊皱紧眉头，痛苦地呻吟，额前的刘海儿向两侧分开，被冒出的汗水打湿。本田菊低头看向交合处——粉嫩的穴口含着粗大的肉棒，边缘细小的褶皱被撑开，透明的粘液顺着股缝滴下来。<br/>随着肉棒在体内进得越来越深，本田菊终于把肉棒全部吞入。他让阿尔弗雷德躺下，稍稍把头抬起来看他怎么做。<br/>本田菊深吸了一口气，抬起臀部，后穴吐出一段肉棒，又缓缓坐回去。本田菊的速度不断加快，内壁与肉棒不断摩擦，越绞越紧。阿尔弗雷德舒服地发出喘息，脸上也浮起一片潮红。<br/>肉棒不停地顶向甬道内的敏感点，本田菊不得不用手去抚慰抬头的小兄弟。小兄弟在手中变硬，前端溢出些许透明的液体，随后，一股白色的浊夜喷射而出。<br/>“阿尔桑，您学会了吗？”本田菊累得喘气。<br/>“呃，我试试……”阿尔弗雷德从床上坐起来，将本田菊压在身下，把他的两条腿搭在自己的双肩上。<br/>“做得很好，吸吸这里……”本田菊搂住他的脖子。阿尔弗雷德含住本田菊的乳头，吮吸着，舔弄着。本田菊感觉胸口刺刺麻麻的，双腿爽得交叉在一起。阿尔弗雷德趁机向本田菊体内深处一顶，本田菊惊叫出声。随后就是接连不断的撞击，水声，呻吟声，撞击声充斥整个房间。<br/>本田菊无神地望向阿尔弗雷德的脸。那双蔚蓝似海的眼里没有了恐慌和不安，只有情欲。他想把自己完全占有，让自己只能在他的身下呻吟娇喘，自己的口中永远只能喊着他的名字，向他求饶，洁白无瑕的身子上只能留下他的吻痕。<br/>本田菊的大腿布满阿尔弗雷德泛红的指痕，交合处更是惨不忍睹，被肏得烂红的后穴挂着淫靡的白沫。而不论本田菊如何哭泣求饶，阿尔弗雷德从未停下来过。<br/>“菊，我要射进去了……”<br/>“唔啊……”<br/>温热的液体灌满了后穴。本田菊羞愧地捂脸，不敢看阿尔弗雷德。<br/>“菊，还有其他姿势吗？”阿尔弗雷德停下肏弄问道。<br/>本田菊红着眼眶，抹去眼角的泪水，嗓音略微沙哑：“还来？”<br/>“菊不想要了吗？”<br/>“不，不是……”本田菊不知道如何回答，他犹豫半天，小声地说，“还想要……要不要试试后入？”<br/>在体内肆虐的肉棒终于被拔了出来，可怜的后穴仍在空气中无力收缩，白色的液体流出穴口。阿尔弗雷德贴心地给本田菊趴的地方垫了个枕头，这样他疼的时候有个东西抓。<br/>本田菊抽口凉气，把脸埋在枕头上，抬高臀部。有些泛红的臀部圆润如初，双腿分开，股缝中翕和的穴口若隐若现，刚刚射进去的精液还在流出。阿尔弗雷德顾不上清理就迫不及待地再次进入了。<br/>阿尔弗雷德还是粗鲁地顶撞，毫无章法技巧可言，本田菊也只能受着。但不得不说，被人进入的感觉还是享受的，即使享受中掺杂着太多痛苦。本田菊配合着恋人的动作发出呻吟，小幅度地挣扎。他一直在等，等着阿尔弗雷德将他压在身下狠狠肏干，但阿尔弗雷德一直没有，而是露出一副纯洁的样子。连最基本的亲吻技巧都不会，难道阿尔弗雷德真的是等他主动这样做吗？<br/>阿尔弗雷德平时总是命令他，强迫他，把他当做自己的恋人。对此，本田菊从未抱怨一声。长期单身的本田菊和孤独作伴，而阿尔弗雷德的出现改变了这一切。本田菊喜欢阿尔弗雷德的怀抱，那温暖的、令人安心的怀抱。阿尔弗雷德一向大大咧咧，是个连自己都照顾不好的人，但他一直对本田菊很温柔，很贴心。他在下雨的傍晚送伞，在烈日当空的中午递冰水。在他们同居的日子里，每到夜晚，本田菊便会在阿尔弗雷德的怀抱里进入梦乡。他沉溺在阿尔弗雷德的怀抱里，哪怕阿尔弗雷德的胳臂悄悄勒紧了他的脖子——他已经察觉不到了。<br/>阿尔弗雷德亲吻着本田菊光滑的后背，在他的后颈留下吻痕。冰凉的手指揉捏着本田菊胸前挺立的乳头，本田菊绞紧内壁，浑身颤抖起来。<br/>“阿尔桑，要射出来了……”<br/>随着内壁一阵痉挛，本田菊的前端射出了精液。阿尔弗雷德两手紧紧捏住本田菊的两瓣臀肉，更加卖力地做最后的冲刺。<br/>肉棒以更快的速度碾过敏感点，高潮后的本田菊全身泛着粉红。伴着阿尔弗雷德的一声低喘，浊夜再次涌入甬道。阿尔弗雷德把软掉的肉棒拔出，红艳的穴口吐出白色的液体，滴在床单上。<br/>“要不要去洗一下？”阿尔弗雷德有些歉意。<br/>“嗯，麻烦您了。”<br/>本田菊躺在浴缸里，用手指撑开穴口。温热的水灌入后穴，修长的手指伸入，清理出射进去的精液。阿尔德雷德帮本田菊擦干身子，送到床上。<br/>当本田菊睁眼时，已经是中午了。他费劲力气想坐起来，腰部和那个难以启齿的地方却疼痛难忍。<br/>“菊！你终于醒了！”阿尔弗雷德突然闯入房间，“这是我给你买的憨八嘎！昨晚辛苦你了！”<br/>“谢谢阿尔桑。”<br/>“我还想和你做舒服的事情！”阿尔弗雷德飞扑到床上。<br/>“不行，阿尔桑，您纵欲过度的话会营养不良的……”<br/>而且，哪里实在是太大了……本田菊回忆起昨夜的疯狂，不禁羞红了脸，默默地把头埋在枕头下。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>